I'm alive for you
by Sophronia1912
Summary: This is a one shot :) During a late stormy night, all Sarah could think about was him. The day she realized her mistake, left her in heart ache. Will she ever see her Goblin King again. First time trying out a peachy story, do be kind and enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. I do not own anything.


I'm alive for you

It was a restless night yet again. She didn't mind the storm that was rumbling outside, but it always brought her back to the night when she first met the one that will be always on her mind. Sure at the age of fifteen you dont know any better, being a drama queen and having a tandrum. Wishing her brother off like he was nothing. Not knowing what she said would actully happen, but her journey through the labyrinth helped her grow mentally. Yes she saved her brother but the words still played in her mind after thirteen years.

 _'Look what im offering, Your dreams'_

Being alone in a big house was very lonely. Sure it was a nice house, having a good job got her that. A two story house with a good size living room and kitchen. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, but what was the point if she had this to herself. She wanted to find someone and start a family, but at this rate she felt like that was not going to happen. Sure she had boyfriends but none were him.

Sarah tossed and turned but nothing was helping. She got out of her bed to open her balcony doors, just a pinch to hear the thunder and to hear the rain hitting the balcony deck. How she loved hearing the rain, she felt as light breeze flow through her silk night gown. As Sarah went back to lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow, she went back to her thoughts.

"Oh my goblin king, nights like this I just can't help it. Why was I so young to have met you and not know what you were offering me. If I could I would have excepted." Tears ran down her cheeks, how her heart cried out for him. Her tears just kept coming, she cried herself to sleep. Hours later she was awoken by something touching her face. Coming out of her sleep, she heard a faint noise. Someone was calling out her name. Once her eyes focus on the objected in front of her, it was him her goblin king.

"My dear Sarah." Smiling down at her.

"Please tell me this is not a dream." She sat up quicky to look at him and boldly touched his face to make sure she was not going crazy. The night she got back, she told no one about her labyrinth adventures for she thought people might think she was crazy.

"No Sarah, this is not a dream." He held her hand holding his face. "I'm here to tell you the time has finally come."

"Time for what?" Unable to breath knowing that he was in front her and not just a dream.

"For me to take you to my kingdom, where you will no longer have to be in pain" He reach out and touch her chest where her heart was. "For I too have been much in pain since the day you left. I am deeply sorry that it took so long for me to come get you Sarah.

"Why did it take so long my goblin king?" looking him with sad eyes.

"I had to wait and see if you were truly the other half I've been waiting for. No one in the history of the labyrinth has defeated it, only you. Sarah, this night marks the night thirteen years ago you came to the labyrinth." The goblin king held her hands in his. "I heard and felt your pain, that was the key to come and offer it to you again. Sarah? will you except the dreams I'm offering you?" he looked at her with a questioning look.

Sarah felt tears forming in her eyes, she had her second chance to be with the one she loved. The heart ache will finally end. She was so happy she couldnt help herself, without thinking she kissed him and he was more then willing to kiss right back. Sarah broke the kiss.

"With all my heart my goblin king, I except." she smiled at him

The globlin king stood up and helped her up from her bed. He held her close as he conjured up a crystal, a portal was opened to the underground. They both went through and ended up in his chambers where they could have some privacy before the reveal of the new queen to the kingdom.

They held each other for awhile until Sarah wanted alittle more. She looked at him with a great big smile and kissed him again like she always wanted to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to anchor herself, he wrapped his around her waist to bring her closer to his body. The kiss deepened, Sarah parted her lips then Jareth enter his tongue into her mouth. He played with her tongue, both battling to be dominant. He broke the kiss to move too her neck, she then let out a soft moan.

"Oh my goblin king." Her breath quicken when feeling his wet tougue upon her.

"You can call me Jareth if you want Sarah, dont always have to call me my king, unless you like it?" He stopped to look at her with a smirk on his face.

She smiled back at the that smirk that drove her crazy. She made up her mind then turned around and walked to his bed, she looked at him as she sat down.

"Be close to me then my Jareth" she held out her arms to him.

Jareth stared at her for what felt like hours, did he want this as much as she did. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going bust out of her. Was she moving to fast with him? Soon he began to move towards her, taking off his jacket. He hungrily kiss her again. As she kissed him, she helped to take of his shirt. He was bare chested, she couldnt help but feel him, he was soft to touch. Both enjoy touching one another but he couldnt touch her like she was touching him. He began taking off her night gown, She was more than happy to raise her arms to make it easier for him. He step back to look at her, relizing she was naked before him.

"My my Sarah, What a goddess who have become." He just stared at her which made her blush hard, He took off his pants to reveal his already hard manhood. She gasped when she saw him.

"Well my my Jareth, so that what's been hiding behind those tight pants of yours." She teased him which made him blush, he walked back to her and kissed her once again. He fell ontop of her, holding her face as he kissed her deeply. She moved her hands to his back, running her fingers up and down on his skin. He stopped to look at her as if asking permission. Sarah nodded her head to him, He then moved his hand down her stomach and went lower to her women hood and felt her wetness, indicating she was ready for him. He position himself at her enterance.

"Are you ready my Sarah?" He looked at her which such love.

"More then ready, make love to me Jareth."

He enter at once, sarah moaned when she felt him enter her. He filled her to the max, it was him she was waiting for. Him that made her feel complete. He moved to a slow rythem that excited her.

"Oh Jareth" She cried out his name.

He moved her arms above her head and clasp his fingers with hers. They continued to move with one another, Sarah's legs started to tremble so she wrapped them around his waist which only brought him even deeper into her. Jareth started to pump faster which set her off the edge. She felt her walls closing around him, she was close. With a couple more thrusts both hit their cilmax at the same time, Jareth moaned her name when he hit his. Sarah held onto him as she was riding out hers. Jareth pulled out and fell back to the side of the bed. He gathered her up in his arms and held her, both were trying to catch their breath.

"I love you Jareth" Still breathing hard.

"As I love you Sarah, now and more days to come." He kissed her forhead.

Sarah started to slowly drifted off to sleep with satisfied smile on her face and couldn't wait to start her new life with her love.

-JXS-

AN: This story was inspired by the movie Labyrinth and the song 'For you' by Once a tree, If your interested check them out its a good song :) I do not own Labyrinth nor the characters, I hope you enjoyed my first time peachy story.


End file.
